Don't Lose Hope
by BTRlover98
Summary: It kills him everyday to see his mother suffering, but he knows he can never lose hope. For FootballandBTR. One-shot!


**This is for FootballandBTR, and I know it might not be very good, but I hope he, and everyone else, likes it. He has cancer, so everyone keep him and his family in his prayers.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush.**

It hurt. Every single time he looked at her, it hurt. He used to tell himself that it was all a big nightmare, but as time went on, he realized it wasn't. She was slowly slipping away, and he had to watch her die.

No matter what anyone said, he was still scared. His friends had told him everything would be okay, his relatives had offered as much support as they could, and even Gustavo was being nice to him. However, he didn't think he could do this anymore.

His little sister barely ever spoke anymore. She only cried, and he would do everything he could to make her feel better, but it wasn't easy. She seemed so far away from him, even though she was always in his arms.

His friends never stopped giving him worried looks and asking if he was okay. He couldn't stand it. They knew he wasn't okay. He would never be okay.

All the other residents of the Palm Woods barely ever spoke to him anymore. He figured it was because they were afraid they would say something wrong, but he didn't care. It hurt more to be ignored.

And his mother... She was the worst of all. He couldn't even look at her without crying. She just looked so weak and tired all the time. She was always either in the hospital or in her bed. He knew she felt guilty about not making dinner or cleaning the apartment, but he wouldn't let her. He forced her to rest whenever she could. He made dinner for his family, cleaned, and took care of everyone.

Day after day, it got worse and worse. He didn't think the cancer would go away. He prayed every night that it would, but it seemed so unlikely. The doctors had all told him not to get his hopes up too high, and he listened to them. He didn't want to be hopeful and then get crushed.

It wasn't fair. Why did it have to happen to his mother? The kindest, most caring woman he had ever known. Why did it have to happen to_ him_? Soon, he wouldn't have a father _or_ a mother.

"Kendall?"

Kendall looked down at his sister. "Yeah, Katie?"

The small girl shifted uncomfortably in his lap. "Do...do you think Mom will be okay?" she asked, tears glistening in her eyes. Kendall sighed. He hated it when she asked him this. Honestly, he didn't think she would, but it had been five months since she was diagnosed with cancer, and she hadn't left them yet.

"I don't know, Baby Sister," he replied softly. "It'll be okay no matter what, though. I promise," he told her. She slowly nodded her head before resting it against his shoulder. He took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Kendall looked up when he saw his friends walk in.

"Hey, did you hear anything yet?" Logan asked hesitantly. Kendall shook his head. His mother was getting tests right now. It had already been three hours, but they heard nothing yet.

"Are you guys okay?" James asked gently. Katie burried her head in Kendall's shoulder, and the blonde boy just nodded his head.

"We're fine..." he lied.

"Do you want to talk at all?" Carlos questioned. Kendall shook his head and stared at the floor of the waiting room. He heard a soft sob escape Katie's mouth, and he lifted his hand, gently stroking her long, brown hair.

Before anyone could say anything else, Mrs. Knight walked toward them, a smile gracing her face. Kendall stood up, his sister still in his arms, and hugged his mother, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Are you guys all okay?" she asked. Kendall pulled out of their hug, holding Katie close to him.

"Are _you _okay?" he asked nervously. She smiled, staying silent for a moment, before she took his free hand.

"It's gone," she whispered. Kendall looked at her, confusion written across his face, before it finally clicked in his mind. A smile stretched across his usually sad face, and tears pooled up in his eyes.

"Are you lying?" he whispered back. She shook her head and smiled at him. Kendall laughed as more tears formed in his eyes.

"Katie! Did you hear that, Baby Sister?" he asked, looking down at her shocked face. She smiled and wiggled out of Kendall's arms before hugging her mother. Kendall laughed again out of relief and joined their hug. Mrs. Knight kissed their heads, and the two children happily accepted the kisses. Kendall felt Carlos, Logan, and James join in on their hug, and his mother kissed them as well.

And at that moment, he knew that he should have never lost hope in his mother.

**I know this was very short, but I just wanted to let FootballandBTR know that we all love him, and we know he's strong enough to beat this cancer. :] He's one of the nicest kids I've talked to on this site, and he's really sweet. Everyone keep him in their prayers!**

**Stay strong, FootballandBTR! **


End file.
